Saint Seiya's Host Club
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Athena necesita dinero para reparar su santuario. Hera y las demás diosas del Olimpo necesitan una distracción para evitar morir de aburrimiento. ¿Qué tienen en común la diosa de la sabiduría y su madrastra? ¡Fácil! ¡A los doce 'Golden Hosts' de Atenas! ¡Actualizada!
1. El favor de una diosa

_Mi primer intento de "comedia" en este fandom…_

**.**

**.**

**[ El favor de una diosa ]**

**I**

El grito de la mujer se había escuchado en todo el Santuario. Shion estaba seguro de que incluso el mismísimo Zeus había podido escucharla. Suspiró, resignado, intentando hacer comprender a su diosa, pero Saori Kido, alias Athena, se negaba a escuchar razones.

– ¡No, no y no! – replicó la mujer – ¡Ya te lo dije, Shion! ¡No voy a invertir esa cantidad de dinero en la reconstrucción de este Santuario! ¡Es absurdo!

– Pero, señorita Athena…

– ¡Olvídalo! Soy la diosa venerada en este Santuario, ¿por qué debería usa mi dinero para repararlo? – negó frenéticamente con la cabeza – Es el deber de quienes me sirven reparar mi Santuario.

– Diosa malvada y tacaña – murmuró Shion por lo bajo.

– ¿Dijiste algo? – lo miró con gesto inquisidor, elevando su cosmos para intimidar al Patriarca.

– N-Nada, no se preocupe. Pero… es que tiene que comprender que es imposible para nosotros conseguir los recursos económicos para reparar los destrozos que dejó la batalla contra Hades.

– Hades es un estúpido, debería ir al mismísimo Inframundo para cobrarle por los destrozos que provocó en mi Santuario – hizo una breve pausa – Oh, espera, el inútil de mi tío ya no está – y comenzó a reír perversamente – Sí, bueno, volviendo al tema en cuestión…

– Le digo, señorita Athena, que es imposible para nosotros, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir esa exorbitante suma de dinero? Piénselo bien, los santos de Athena sólo servimos para pelear. No tenemos ningún talento adicional, salvo la habilidad para reparar armaduras mía y de Mu, pero, está claro que la gente común no sale a la calle vistiendo armaduras. Es decir, no es como si pudiéramos poner un puesto de reparación de armaduras en las calles de Rodorio.

– Bueno, puede que tengas razón – dijo la diosa – Bandada de inútiles que sólo sirven para destruirlo todo – murmuró por lo bajo.

_¿Y ella es la diosa de la sabiduría? ¡Por todos los dioses! Si lo único que hace es repetir, "Seiya, Seiya", diablos, si te gusta consigue un cuarto y…_

– ¡Ya sé! – exclamó, victoriosa, la mujer – Por Zeus, soy tan brillante que me sorprendo.

– ¿Señorita Athena?

– Shion, dejo el santuario, o lo que queda de él, a tu cuidado – se levantó de su silla y tomó el báculo de Niké – Me voy a Olimpo.

– ¿A-Al Olimpo? – preguntó el ariano, atónito – ¿Pero qué…?

– Le pediré dinero a mi padre – respondió alegre – Ya sabes, con todo eso de que soy su hija favorita, estoy segura de que no será capaz de negarme nada.

– ¿Eh?

– Ya lo escuchaste, me marcho. Cuida del santuario.

Y así, Athena desapareció, envuelta en el resplandor dorado de su cosmos. Shion suspiró profundamente, preguntándose cómo había terminado sirviendo a una diosa tacaña, despreocupada y altanera como ella.

**II **

El Olimpo, sagrada residencia de los dioses. Envidiables palacios, jardines y edificaciones majestuosas componían el lugar, haciendo que la diosa se sintiera diminuta. Se sentía ciertamente incómoda y el silencio poco común que inundaba el lugar no era precisamente agradable. Cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado ahí y no esperaba una efusiva bienvenida; pero no pensaba que fuera mucha molestia guiar a la hija favorita de Zeus hasta los aposentos de su padre.

Athena frunció el ceño y continuó su camino, empezando a hartarse de tener que cargar a Niké por todo el trayecto. Y ella se llamaba su compañera, ¡era una holgazana! Bien podría liberarse de ese báculo y guiarla, pero no, Niké quería seguir en su absurdo letargo. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse, escuchó una juguetona voz a sus espaldas.

– Vaya, vaya, miren nada más quién regresó.

– Hebe…

Frente a Saori se presentó una mujer de aspecto joven, como una adolescente. Tenía el cabello rubio y corto, y unos vivaces ojos celestes, más profundos que le mismísimo cielo. Vestía una túnica blanca, que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, sujeta en la cintura con una cinta de oro.

– A mí también me da gusto verte, hermanita – arqueó una ceja y rió – Bueno, en realidad no, sólo vine porque sentí un cosmos extraño y perturbador. Además, estaba aburrida, porque Ares está fuera y no tengo a quién fastidiar.

– Sí, genial. ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa, pero ahora que estás aquí, llévame con mi padre.

– Claro, su Majestad – hizo una exagerada reverencia, a modo de burla – Debes estar bromeando, Athena, llegaste sola, encuentra el camino por ti misma.

Hebe comenzó a alejarse, internándose en un bosque. Athena, molesta, la siguió. No iba a dejar que la inmadura de su hermana se saliera con la suya. La diosa de la sabiduría se dio cuenta pronto de que, quizás, no estaba en muy buena forma, ya que le estaba costando trabajo seguirle el paso a la rubia. Hebe volteaba de vez en cuando, para comprobar que la mujer la seguía, sólo para burlarse del rostro enrojecido de Athena y sus jadeos, por el esfuerzo que le estaba significando seguirla.

Athena se detuvo tan sólo un segundo para recuperar el aire, cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Hebe. Maldijo su suerte y siguió caminando. Los árboles crecían cada vez más cerca, por lo que su blanco vestido – su carísimo vestido de diseñador – se atoraba en las ramas, provocando que se rompiera. Cuando estaba a punto de soltar una sarta de improperios, inadecuados para la sabia diosa que era, Athena salió a un claro y, frente a ella, se erguía un palacio, alejado de la "civilización".

Lo reconoció al instante. Era el sitio desde donde Zeus observaba el mundo y… ¿por qué no decirlo? Acosaba a aquellas mujeres u hombres que quería llevarse a la cama. _Gobernante déspota y abusivo, _pensó.

Athena abrió las puertas de madera y caminó por un largo pasillo, hasta que, virando a la derecha, escuchó voces. Intrigada, continuó y llegó hasta el jardín secreto del palacio. La diosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando se encontró con… todas aquellas diosas, de las cuales la mayoría normalmente serían enemigas. Se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia. Hebe fue la primera en acercarse a ella y decir:

– Hasta que por fin me alcanzaste, hermanita – se burló – Necesitas hacer más ejercicio. Tal vez, si combatieras más, en vez de dejar que tus queridos santos peleen tus batallas…

– Por todos los cielos, sí que eres irritante, Hebe – se quejó Athena.

– Hebe, deja de discutir con Athena, que quiero verla.

Hera tenía un largo cabello rojizo, que llevaba adornado con el _polos_, sus ojos eran de un tono verde brillante e iba vestida con una magnífica túnica blanca con ornamentos de oro. La diosa madre se levantó del trono de oro donde reposaba y caminó con elegancia hasta donde estaba su hijastra. La miró de pies a cabeza, con gesto evaluador y luego le sonrió.

– Athena, ¿has aumentado un par de kilos? – la aludida frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza su báculo – Es broma, querida, dime, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

– En realidad, vine a ver a mi padre – respondió, en tono cortante. Hera supo disimular su enfado.

– Oh mi niña, es una lástima que hayas venido hasta aquí cuando Zeus no está. En realidad ninguno de los dioses está aquí hoy, sólo quedamos nosotras – señaló a la multitud de diosas que se ocupaban de sus asuntos, jugando cartas, bebiendo vino, contemplando su reflejo en sus espejos.

– ¿No está? ¿Adónde fue?

– Créeme que a mí también me gustaría saberlo – respondió Hera – Si al menos pudiera encontrar sus cosmos, podría darme una idea de a quién debo destruir ahora, pero… – se calló. Athena la miró con un dejo de temor – Ah, olvida que escuchaste eso. En fin, tu padre no está, no sé dónde está, ni cuándo regresará, así que, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotras?

– Olvídalo, sólo son un puñado de diosas holgazanas – replicó. Un par de diosas elevaron sus cosmos, de forma amenazante. Hera les hizo una seña para que retrocedieran – Sólo vine a pedirle un favor a mi padre, pero dado que no está, sólo puedo confiar en la gran Hera, la verdadera regente del Olimpo – Athena sabía cómo alimentar el orgullo de la pelirroja – Ya sabes lo que dicen, detrás de todo gran hombre, siempre hay una gran mujer.

– Bien, deja los halagos y dime qué es lo que quieres – la cortó Hera.

– Dinero – fue la simple respuesta de Athena. Hera le devolvió una atónita mirada.

– ¿Dinero? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Athena?

– Ninguna. Mi tío Hades tuvo la genial idea de destruir mi Santuario y necesito dinero para repararlo, ah y creo que mano de obre divina no me vendría mal, estoy segura de que un par de dioses menores podrían terminar la reconstrucción en un par de días. Aunque también podría obligar a los dorados a trabajar horas extra – reflexionaba la mujer, más para sí misma que para Hera.

– A ver, déjame ver si entendí – dijo – Destruiste tu santuario en alguna absurda pelea con Hades…

– Bueno, no sé si "absurda" sea el término correcto para describirla, pero…

– … y ahora vienes a mí pidiendo dinero y mano de obra para la reconstrucción, cuando tú, siendo una mujer adinerada en la tierra, podrías costear las reparaciones, pero, como eres una gran tacaña, no lo harás. Así que pensaste en mí, la gran Hera, para socorrerte.

– En realidad vine a pedírselo a mi padre, sabes que no me niega nada, pero… – Hera levantó una mano, indicándole que no continuara.

– Olvídalo, Athena, ¿acaso viste un letrero de "banco" en la entrada de este lugar?

– Pero…

– No, olvídalo, no obtendrás nada de mí…

– ¡Por favor Hera! – suplicó, con ojos llorosos – Eres la única en quien puedo confiar ahora, en ti, oh gran y bondadosa Hera – la pelirroja arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos – Mi santuario es un desastre, si sigue así, pronto seré el hazmerreír del Olimpo y tú no quieres eso, ¿cierto

– ¿Crees que me importa si te conviertes en el hazmerreir o no? – replicó.

– Bueno, puede que no, pero quizás podamos encontrar una forma, una manera en la que ambas ganemos – Hera se quedó pensativa.

– ¡Por Zeus, muero de aburrimiento! – se quejaba Afrodita, dejándose caer en el césped. Entonces, Hera recordó lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que Athena llegara y una perversa sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Athena no lo vio como un buen augurio y supo que ya era demasiado tarde para retirar sus palabras.

– Podría pensarlo, sí, quizás si tú, pequeña Athena, pudieras hacer algo por mí, por nosotras – señaló a las diosas a sus espaldas, que morían de aburrimiento – Ven acércate.

Hera le susurró unas palabras al oído a su hijastra, que abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer a Niké, por la sorpresa. El quejido de protesta de la diosa encerrada en el báculo no se hizo esperar, pero ninguna le prestó atención. Hera continuó hablando y las mejillas de Athena se tiñeron de color carmín.

– ¿Y bien? – Athena tragó saliva, sabiendo que, probablemente se arrepentiría luego. Pero ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas – El favor de una diosa como yo no es gratis, Athena. Pero, en fin, tú decides – le dio la espalda, dispuesta a volver a tomar su lugar en el trono.

– ¡Espera! – exclamó Athena – ¡De acuerdo, lo haré! – Hera sonrió ampliamente.

– Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? – ella asintió – Excelente, considéralo hecho. Te daré todo lo que necesites para reconstruir tu santuario.

Athena estrechó la mano de su madrastra, sellando así el pacto entre ambas, con una pulsera de oro apareció alrededor de la muñeca de cada una: la prueba del contrato, del cual no podrían liberarse hasta que se cumplieran las demandas de ambas partes. Hera se volteó hacia las demás diosas y dijo:

– ¡Se acaba el aburrimiento, chicas! ¡Nos vamos a Atenas!

Las diosas vitorearon, al tiempo que se abalanzaban sobre Athena para abrazarla. La diosa simplemente reía nerviosamente, cruzando por su mente un único pensamiento:

_Los muchachos van a matarme._

**III**

Los santos dorados se miraban preocupados, preguntándose la razón por la cual la mismísima Athena los había convocado a un Concejo Dorado de urgencia. Los guerreros temían lo peor, pero aún había quienes eran optimistas y pensaban que sólo se trataba de alguna idea absurda acerca de la nueva decoración que debía tener el santuario, o por qué no, que Saori hubiera recapacitado y se hubiera decidido a costear ella misma la restauración del santuario.

Las pocas esperanzas de continuar vivos se desvanecieron al ver aparecer a los santos de bronce y a una Athena con una expresión demasiado seria en su rostro. La diosa entonces se sentó en su trono, con Shion a su derecha. Los dorados se miraron de nuevo, nerviosos, y estuvo a punto de darles un infarto cuando escucharon a su diosa reír a carcajadas.

_Ahora sí que esta se volvió loca, _pensaba Shion.

– No tienen por qué ponerse tan nerviosos – dijo Athena – Solamente los reuní para informarles que finalmente he conseguido los recursos económicos y mano de obra, para reparar los destrozos del santuario.

– ¡No me digas! Fuiste con tu querido padre y él simplemente accedió – comentó Milo, con tonó burlón.

– ¡Milo, no seas tan irrespetuoso! – lo reprendió Camus. El de Escorpio le guiñó un ojo, coqueto, haciendo que se sonrojara y guardara silencio.

– Sí, bueno, dejando de lado los groseros comentarios de algunos santos, – Athena miró de reojo a Milo – les comento que he conseguido el favor de la gran Hera para llevar a cabo las reparaciones.

– ¿El favor de Hera? – preguntó Afrodita, atónito – ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que esa mujer fuera a soltar algo, a cambio de nada.

– Sí, verás, hay un pequeño precio que debemos pagar… – comentó la diosa, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Los santos le dedicaron una seria mirada – Pero es algo insignificante, ¡en serio! No requiere más que un mínimo esfuerzo de su parte – rió, nerviosa.

– ¿"De nuestra parte"? – la interrogó Aioria, desconfiado.

– No importa lo que sea, si es por el bien de Athena, yo lo haré – habló el noble Aioros.

– Gracias, Aioros, tú sí me comprendes – dijo Athena.

_Pobre ingenuo, _pensó Afrodita.

– ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata ese "pequeño precio" del que habla? – preguntó Saga, cruzándose de brazos.

– Ah… pues… verán…

El grito de trece hombres y las risas de cinco más, hicieron eco en toda Grecia. En el Olimpo, Hera supo que había llegado la hora de que las diosas se divirtieran. ¡Oh sí! Si Zeus y los demás habían desaparecido a quién sabe dónde, ¡ellas también podían!

_It's party time! _


	2. Los Golden Hosts de Atenas

_Regreso por acá, ¡con más ocurrencias!_

**.**

**.**

**[ Los Golden Hosts de Atenas ]**

Saori había invertido, irónicamente, una considerable cantidad de dinero para acondicionar la zona que antes estaba reservada para el Patriarca. Paredes impecablemente blancas, pisos de mármol, cortinas rojas. En el centro había un gigantesco jacuzzi y encima de este el techo era retráctil, de modo que la luz de la luna se filtrara y bañara la inmensa tina. Había también una especie de pasarela, – ninguno estaba muy seguro de para qué estaba ahí, pero todos estaban demasiado asustados para preguntar – además de inmensos sofás y los clásicos _kline_ griegos. A todos les parecía demasiado exagerado, pero eso a Saori poco le importaba.

Y así, los aposentos del Patriarca se convirtieron en lo que ella había bautizado como 'Saint Seiya's Host Club'. Muchas quejas y burlas había traído la elección de este nombre, pero la diosa simplemente las ignoró. El primero en quejarse, fue Milo:

– ¡¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese?! ¿Y se supone que eres la 'diosa de la sabiduría'? ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Tienes un pésimo gusto!

– ¿Celoso, Milo? – bromeó la diosa – Mira, métete esto en la cabeza, esta obra en la que estamos metidos se llama 'Saint Seiya', no me preguntes a mí por qué, no fui la de la ocurrencia. Así que ese es el nombre perfecto, elegido por mí, la gobernante de la Tierra, así que si tienes algún problema – empujó a Shion, que estaba de pie a su lado – puedes desquitar tu ira con él.

– ¡Oiga! ¡Pero qué…! – replicó Shion – ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

Después, fue el turno de Afrodita:

– No puedes estar hablando en serio, Athena. ¿Acaso quieres que se burlen de ti? O peor aún, ¿de nosotros? ¿Seiya? ¿Te has fijado en ese hombre?

Seiya estaba tendido en el suelo por ahí, profundamente dormido, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, con un hilillo de baba resbalando por su rostro. El Pegado balbuceaba incoherencias, mientras daba vueltas y una sonrisa idiota adornaba su rostro.

Y ni qué decir de Death Mask, que se había desternillado de la risa, enfrente de su diosa. Se arrojó al suelo, mientras se sujetaba la barriga. Intentaba en vano tomar un poco de aire, pero no podía. Athena, harta de la burla, le arrojó el báculo de Niké, golpeándolo en la cabeza, y causando que el hombre quedara inconsciente.

– ¡Maldita Athena! – gritó Niké, desde su encierro en aquel báculo – ¡Ya me las pagarás!

– Sí, eso quiero verlo, enana – se burló Athena.

– ¡Sólo espera un poco más, y te daré tu merecido!

Athena zarandeó el báculo de arriba abajo, Niké se quejó, pero pronto se quedó callada, seguramente aturdida por el repentino "ataque" de la otra diosa.

Athena miró su reloj – un carísimo Rolex – y anunció que la hora estaba cerca. Envió a todos sus santos dorados a una pequeña habitación que había acondicionado como vestidor. Los dorados se amontonaron en aquel reducido espacio. Notaron entonces que había doce casilleros metálicos, cada uno con un nombre grabado. Camus se adelantó, curioso y abrió el suyo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y volvió a cerrar la puerta de golpe. Milo miró a su mejor amigo, y el de Acuario negó con la cabeza.

– No puedo hacer esto – balbuceó. Milo, aún sin comprender, volvió a abrir el casillero. Sacó la prenda que estaba guardada ahí: una cortísima túnica blanca, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y una ropa interior bastante sugerente.

– Oh, ya veo – dijo el de Escorpio.

– Creo que yo tampoco podré hacer esto – comentó Mu, igualmente sonrojado.

– Oh vamos, no es para tanto – intervino Aioria, ya cambiado. El león posó como todo un modelo profesional.

Mientras los más avergonzados terminaban de hacerse a la idea de que tendrían que salir así, ante un grupo de diosas pervertidas, la puerta del improvisado vestidor se abrió. Shion llegó a anunciarles que su presencia era solicitada en la cámara principal.

El primero en salir, como si aquello fuera algo de lo más normal, fue Milo. Poco tiempo después se le unieron Death Mask, Aioria y un Shaka que murmuraba oraciones por lo bajo. Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Aioros pasó al lado de Aldebarán y pegó carrera, gritando con voz potente:

– ¡Por Athena!

**IV**

Los santos aún no terminaban de acostumbrarse a la exagerada decoración y atención a los detalles en la que había sido la cámara del Patriarca. Y es que los doce santos coincidían en algo: con todo el dinero que Saori había invertido en esa habitación, bien habría sido posible reparar el Santuario.

Saori corría de un lado a otro, acomodando a los dorados en distintos lugares. Un poco de maquillaje por acá, otro poco por allá. Peinar largas cabelleras, acomodar las túnicas. Finalmente, con una mirada amenazante, Saori les prohibió, terminantemente que se movieran a menos que ella lo ordenara. Después de todo, eran su obra de arte. Cuando estuvieron listos, la diosa entró por una puerta oculta tras unas columnas. Pasó al menos media hora para que aquella puerta se abriera de nuevo.

Primero, apareció Shion, vistiendo un traje entero de color negro, con una corbata verde. Dohko frunció el ceño y dijo:

– ¡Oye Shion! ¿Por qué yo tengo que vestir esta ridícula ropa, mientras tú llevas un traje? – el aludido se encogió de hombros.

– Tal vez porque yo soy el patriarca – respondió – y tú, un simple caballero de oro – el de Libra abrió la boca para replicar pero en ese momento un zapato de tacón salió volando y golpeó a Shion, dándole de lleno en la cabeza.

– ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! – gritó Saori desde la habitación oculta.

Shion bufó, molesto, levantó los brazos cual predicador, y exclamó con voz potente:

– ¡Salve, oh gran Athena, nuestra señora!

Los dorados se amontonaron en la entrada de la habitación, pero no había rastro de su diosa.

– ¡Oigan, inútiles, estoy por aquí! – reclamó Athena.

Ninguno supo cómo de repente Athena apareció desde la parte trasera de la sala. La diosa estaba sentada en un diván, el cual era cargado por Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu. Los cuatro santos de bronce iban vestidos como mayordomos. Un gesto de fastidio estaba claramente dibujado en los rostros de los cuatro, mientras avanzaban con paso lento, cargando a la diosa.

Athena llevaba una túnica blanca, de mangas anchas y largas, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Un cinturón de oro y diamantes ceñía la prenda a su cuerpo, mientras la fina joyería de oro la hacía resplandecer. Chasqueó los dedos y los cuatro de bronce la bajaron, con tal torpeza que casi la hacen caer al jacuzzi.

– Lo siento, fue mi culpa – dijo Ikki, quien no lo lamentaba en realidad. La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada y se incorporó.

– Shun, tráeme a Niké.

Un avergonzado Shun apareció cargando el báculo de su diosa. El pobre muchacho llevaba un traje de _maid_, bastante corto. Apenas podía caminar con los zapatos de tacón que Saori le había obligado a usar. Su cabello lo llevaba impecablemente lacio y peinado en una cola alta. Los santos dorados – a excepción de Camus y Shaka, que hacían hasta lo imposible por contener la risa – se burlaron de la condición del pobre santo de Andrómeda, que le entregó el báculo a Saori y desapareció al instante.

– Shun se ve encantador, ¿no lo creen?

Los santos dorados volvieron a reír. Ikki fulminó a su diosa con la mirada.

– Bueno, ha sido suficiente diversión – de repente Saori se puso seria – De acuerdo, las diosas llegarán dentro de poco, así que será mejor que se preparen. Métanse en la cabeza que ustedes son anfitriones – se puso de pie y volvió a chasquear los dedos. Los santos de bronce, tres amazonas, Eurídice y Orfeo aparecieron, para sorpresa de todos – Bien, ya que estamos todos, les explicaré sus funciones.

– Por Zeus, ¿en qué nos hemos metido? – decía Shura, apesadumbrado.

– No te preocupes, cabrita, verás que será divertido – dijo Milo.

– Santos dorados, se dedicarán a atender a las diosas, serán amables, carismáticos y encantadores, ah y cumplirán todos sus caprichos, ¿entendido? – los dorados tragaron saliva – Para aquellos que no tengan experiencia en el arte de la seducción, simplemente imiten a estos tres – señaló a Milo, Aioria y Death Mask.

– Ya saben, por eso nos llaman los "Casanovas del Santuario" – dijo Aioria con orgullo.

– Aioria, ¿qué estuviste haciendo mientras estaba muerto? – intervino Aioros, con gesto reprobatorio.

– Nada, nada, hermano, no le prestes atención a las palabras de la diosa loca.

– ¡Aioria, más respeto para nuestra diosa! – espetó el de Sagitario – No me hagas castigarte.

– Oh, eso sería algo digno de ver – intervino Saori, con ojos brillantes, mientras su imaginación _yaoi_ empezaba a fluir – ¡Ya puedo imaginarlo! Dos hermanos, en la oscuridad, látigos, cadenas, ¡ah! – un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz.

– Eh… Athena, lamento interrumpir sus fantasías pervertidas, pero…

– Sí, tienes razón, Shion. Bien, como les decía, usted son los hosts de este host club. Los chicos de bronce, mayordomos. Estas tres chicas, – señaló a Marin, Shaina y Junet, vestidas de la misma forma que Shun – a la cocina, junto con Emma.

– Eh… disculpe, señorita Athena, pero mi nombre es Eurídice – dijo una joven rubia, de voz suave.

– Oh sí, lo siento. Como decía, _Eudírice_, a la cocina también. Morfeo, tú deleitarás a las diosas con tu música, ¿de acuerdo?

– Señorita Athena, él es "Orfeo" no "Morfeo" – le susurró Shion, al oído. Athena frunció el ceño.

– ¿Es que acaso hoy es el día de corregirme? – replicó – Soy la diosa de la sabiduría, por si no lo saben – silencio – Ya no pierdan más tiempo, ¡todos a sus lugares!

**V**

Las puertas del host club se abrieron para dar la bienvenida a nueve diosas venidas directamente desde el Olimpo. Encabezadas por Hera, las diosas entraron en el ornamentado salón, visiblemente impresionadas por la magnificencia del lugar. O quizás no era el lugar lo que llamaba la atención, sino los doce hombres apostados a ambos lados de la entrada, exhibiendo aquellas brillantes sonrisas que erizaban la piel de todas, incluso de Hestia.

– Muy impresionante, Athena – dijo Selene, meneando su larguísima y rubia cabellera, mientras le guiñaba uno de sus profundos ojos celestes a Camus.

Las diosas desfilaron por la alfombra roja cubierta con hermosas rojas rosas del jardín de Afrodita. Dichas rosas también adornaban el interior, colocadas con dedicación en elegantes jarrones. Y bueno, ¿quiénes eran las susodichas diosas entonces?

Hera, la diosa suprema del Olimpo. Hera no había escatimado en gastos para verse resplandeciente aquella noche. Vestía una túnica rosa pálido, con un pronunciado escote al frente y también en la espalda. No llevaba demasiada joyería, pero los pendientes y anillos que portaba se veían bastante costosos.

Hebe, hija de Hera y diosa de la juventud. Su aspecto vivaz, casi de adolescente llamaba bastante la atención. Le gustaba usar túnicas cortas y mostrar sus hermosas piernas. Tenía el cabello corto porque, según ella, le daba más libertad de movimiento.

Selene, mítica diosa lunar. No sabía bien cómo era que se había vuelto tan amiga de Hera, pero ahora eran inseparables. Selene vestía una túnica strapless ceñida al cuerpo, de color blanco. Su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba peinado en una media cola, con una peineta de oro.

Hestia, diosa protectora del fuego sagrado. La primogénita de los titanes, que aún se preguntaba qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí. Hestia era pelirroja y su ondulado cabello caía elegantemente por su espalda. Sus ojos verdes se mostraban inseguros, en parte por haberse dejado convencer por su hermana Hera. No solía estar en lugares tan concurridos y eso también la ponía nerviosa. Sus manos, nerviosas, jugueteaban con su túnica roja.

Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza. Afrodita se sentía como en casa, rodeada de todos aquellos hombres apuestos que la contemplaban. Y es que su vestimenta no era para nada discreta. Su túnica blanca tenía un generoso escote, además de una abertura a ambos lados de las piernas. Le gustaba desacomodar levemente su rizado cabello rubio, de forma insinuante, mientras sus ojos verdeazulados examinaban a los especímenes masculinos delante de ella.

Artemisa, la diosa de la caza. Artemisa tenía un ligero parecido con Athena, incluso parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo con el atuendo. Lo que las diferenciaba claramente era el cabello rubio de Artemisa y sus ojos verde jade.

Perséfone, emperatriz del Inframundo, que, luego de la desaparición de Hades junto a sus hermanos y demás dioses del Olimpo, decidió hacerle una visita a la hermana de su esposo. Extrañamente, también se había vuelto gran amiga de Hera. Perséfone tenía el cabello de color arena y los ojos aguamarina. Su túnica era de un intenso color azul.

Deméter, diosa de la agricultura. Su cabello era del mismo color que el de su hija, pero sus ojos eran de color miel. Ella vestía una túnica de color azul cielo, bastante menos reveladora que la de Afrodita o la misma Hera. Después de todo, su hija estaba ahí y tenía que dar el ejemplo. Claro que aquello no era más que una excusa. Todas sabían que Deméter se transformaba con la primera copa de vino.

Eris, diosa de la discordia y anterior enemiga de los santos de Athena. Aquella expresión de suficiencia no había desaparecido de sus ojos azulados, ojos a juego con su cabello del mismo color. Eris aún no se despegaba de su vestido rojo, aquel con el cual se presentó ante Athena la primera vez, cuando se enfrentaron.

Athena habló entonces, una vez que todas las diosas ingresaron a la estancia:

– Bienvenidas al Saint Seiya's Host Club, mis honorables señoras.

– Algunas por aquí somos "señoritas" – corrigió Selene – Mira que me deshice de Endimión hace más de un mes, ¿acaso no lo sabías?

– ¡Por Zeus! – exclamó Athena, sorprendida – ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Pero cómo! Ustedes se veían tan enamorados.

– Larga historia – respondió la aludida.

– Vamos, pónganse cómodas que esa es una historia que necesito escuchar – dijo la diosa de la sabiduría – Es que no me lo puedo creer, que el eterno amor de Selene y Endimión se acabara.

– ¿Larga historia? – intervino Hebe – ¿Eterno amor? Oh vamos, Selene, por qué no simplemente le cuentas la verdad, que te acostaste con…

Selene se arrojó sobre la diosa de la juventud y le tapó la boca con ambas manos, impidiendo que continuara con su historia.

Mientras las diosas se acomodaban en los cómodos, finos y sin duda costosos sillones del club, una se había quedado rezagaba al lado de los santos dorados, ahora hosts. Era Afrodita, que recorría con la mirada y, por qué no, con sus traviesas manos, la figura de los apuestos hombres. Algunos como Camus y Aioros se sentían cohibidos, otros más atrevidos, como Aioria, habían incluso besado la mano de la diosa de la belleza.

– ¡Ah! – Afrodita gritó, haciendo que todos en el salón se sobresaltaran – ¡Sabía que algún día encontraría a alguien como tú! – y se arrojó a brazos de Milo, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que dejó el protegido por la constelación de Escorpio sorprendido, al inicio.

– Y aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiró Hestia – Ahora dirá… "Tu cosmos, por todos los dioses… es como el mío"

– ¡Tu cosmos, por todos los dioses, es como el mío!

– "Tan cargado de sensualidad, de belleza… simplemente resplandeciente" – continuó Hestia.

– ¡Tan cargado de sensualidad, de belleza! – exclamó Afrodita – ¡Simplemente resplandeciente! – una gran sonrisa se dibujó en labios de Milo, que le ofreció su brazo a Afrodita.

– Gran lectura del cosmos, mi bella diosa – dijo Milo, galante – Venga conmigo, le prometo que pasará los mejores momentos de su inmortal vida junto a este humilde host.

– Athena, eres afortunada – dijo Perséfone – ¡Qué clase de bombones te protegen! – se asió al fuerte brazo de un sonrojado Aldebarán – Por Zeus, justo como me gustan, grandes, fornidos, de piel morena – unos corazones se dibujaron en los ojos de la emperatriz del inframundo, que haló al de Tauro – ¿Islas del Caribe?

– Oh… Brasil, en realidad.

– ¡Brasil! ¡Mil veces mejor! ¡Siempre he querido ir a los Carnavales de Río!

Athena sonrió complacida. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, en realidad, estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

– Mis honorables invitadas, antes de que secuestren a alguno de mis chicos, por favor, permítanme presentarlos, a los ¡Golden Hosts de Atenas!

Los doce santos se colocaron en línea, en la pasarela preparada por Saori. Algunos lucían bastante animados con toda la atención que estaban recibiendo. Otros, como Aioros, Camus, Shaka y Mu, aún no terminaban de acostumbrarse a tener las miradas de tantas diosas pervertidas – exceptuando a Hestia, que estaba algo apartada – posadas sobre ellos.

**VI**

En el templo submarino, los generales aún se preguntaban adónde rayos se había ido su señor, Poseidón. Pero, más importante, se preguntaban por qué rayos había dejado a Kanon a cargo. ¿Cómo podía Poseidón confiar tanto en el holgazán Dragón Marino? A todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Kanon?, se preguntaba Sorrento, que fue quien más se indignó con la decisión tomada por Poseidón. Y es que el dios simplemente se había marchado, dejando una nota que decía:

_Kanon, dejo mi templo a tu cuidado. _

Y de nuevo, ¿dónde estaba Kanon? Ah sí, estaba holgazaneando, sentado en el trono de Poseidón. Esto indignó a Sorrento aún más, ¿quién se creía el supuesto Dragón Marino? Pero en cuanto el de la Sirena entró y se acercó a él, el gemelo bostezó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza despreocupadamente.

– ¡Estoy tan aburrido! – exclamó, bostezando una vez más.

– Si hicieras tu trabajo, no estarías aburrido – replicó Sorrento – Hay un pilar que necesita la protección del Dragón Marino.

– ¿Para qué? No es como si alguien fuera atacarnos – el otro apretó los puños, intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, no golpear a Kanon – Rayos, estoy tan aburrido – se puso de pie – ¡Creo que iré a fastidiar a Saga!

Y, con esta nueva resolución, Dragón Marino pasó al lado de su compañero, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, antes de decir:

– ¡Te encargo el templo, amigo! – y se apresuró a salir del palacio, para evitar que la ira del protegido por la Sirena cayera sobre él.

– ¡No puedes ser tan irresponsable, Kanon! – el aludido agitó una mano, como restándole importancia. Sorrento se apresuró a detener a Kanon, pero en el camino se topó con Isaac, hablando con el nombrado Dragón Marino.

– ¿Vas a ir al Santuario? – decía el Kraken, emocionado – ¡Genial! ¡Déjame acompañarte! Ya me estaba hartando de vigilar en vano el estúpido pilar del Océano Ártico.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a alejarse, ignorando olímpicamente a un Sorrento que los llamaba con insistencia.

– ¡Son generales marinos, no pueden ser tan irresponsables! – Kanon se volteó y encaró a Sorrento, con gesto fastidiado.

– Escucha sirenito, Poseidón me dejó a cargo, así que, ¡Isaac!, te autorizo para que vayas al santuario.

– ¡Como ordene, señor! – exclamó el aludido, haciendo un gesto militar. Sorrento rodó los ojos.

– ¡Sorrento!, te ordeno que vigiles el templo submarino durante mi ausencia – lo apuntó con el dedo índice – y no aceptaré negativas.

– ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? – replicó Sorrento, enfadado – ¡No puedes darme órdenes!

– En teoría, sí puede, – añadió Isaac – porque el señor Poseidón lo dejó a cargo – y antes de que Sorrento pudiera refutar sus palabras, Kanon volvió a hablar:

– Ahora, Kanon – se señaló con el dedo índice – te autorizo para que vayas al santuario de la diosa boba, digo, Athena, para que visites a tu querido hermano mayor, al que hace tanto tiempo no ves. ¡Vámonos, Isaac!

Ambos generales apuraron el paso, buscando abandonar el templo antes de que Sorrento llamara a los soldados tritones y se vieran obligados a luchar. Kanon estaba tan aburrido que no tenía ganas de pelear, mucho menos contra sujetos tan débiles. Entretanto Sorrento, iracundo, le arrojó su flauta a Kanon, dándole de lleno en la cabeza. Un quejido de dolor. Y luego Dragón Marino se volteó, con el ceño fruncido. Pero, en lugar de enfrentar a su atacante, apremió a Isaac. Comenzaron a correr, hasta desaparecer del campo de visión del protegido por la Sirena.

– ¡Maldición!

**VII**

Finalmente habían llegado al santuario de la diosa boba, perdón, de Athena. Isaac, que no había estado ahí antes, contemplaba, asombrado como un niño, las ahora ruinas del santuario. Comenzaron a ascender y llegaron al templo de Aries. Vacío. Kanon no le prestó mucha importancia, quizás su guardián estuviera en Jamir. Después, llegaron a Tauro. Vacío también. De acuerdo, Saga sí que debía estar en su templo. Pero no, vacío también. Kanon robó un trozo de pastel de chocolate y siguieron su camino. Cáncer y Leo, ¡¿vacíos?!

Pero Kanon comenzó a preocuparse de verdad cuando, llegados a Virgo, no encontraron a nadie. Shaka prácticamente vivía exilado en Virgo, ¿qué rayos pasaba ahí? En fin, siguieron. Libra, vacío. Escorpio. Sí, el molesto bicho tenía que estar ahí. Pero no. Escorpio también estaba vacío. Apuró el paso aún más. Sagitario, Capricornio, ¡incluso Acuario! Las marinas trastabillaron, mientras aumentaban la velocidad para entrar en un también vacío templo de Piscis.

Kanon se adentró, pero Isaac lo detuvo:

– ¿Escuchaste eso?

El Dragón Marino agudizó el oído. Qué rayos… ¿música? ¿Música, en la cámara del Patriarca? ¿Por qué esa música le sonaba como a música de night club? Miró a su compañero y supo que este se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Corrieron. Y el camino hasta los aposentos de Shion se les hizo endemoniadamente largo, pero finalmente lo lograron.

Kanon abrió las puertas de la estancia de golpe. Su mandíbula y la de Isaac casi tocaron el suelo en cuanto su cerebro procesó la perturbadora imagen. Las marinas no pudieron hacer otra cosa que gritar, al unísono:

– ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!


End file.
